Le retour des ninjas prodiges de KonohaNoKuni
by Klingel-sonette
Summary: Et si Naruto n'était plus seul... Oui Et si une grande partie de sa famille était vivante... Qui plus est, comment réagira Naruto s'il découvre qu'il a une grande soeur dans l'Akatsuki et qu'elle a assasiné le clan Uchiwa avec Itachi... NaruSaku
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Dix-sept ans auparavant...

Aux portes de Konoha, plusieurs ninjas combattaient face aux démons renards à neuf queues, alors que leur Hokage se trouvait à l'hôpital en compagnie d'une petite fillette qui avait l'air d'avoir tout juste quatre ou cinq ans.

_ Dis Papa, Maman à bientôt fini? Demanda une petite fillette blonde aux reflets roux

_Oui ma petite Aya, bientôt tu pourras voir ton petit frère... Lui répondit son père

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin accoucheur vint voir le père avec un air désolé.

_ Je suis désolé Minato-sama, mais votre femme a succombé à l'accouchement. Lui dit le médecin accoucheur.

Il comprit tout de suite que sa femme était morte, en donnant naissance à leur fils, Naruto Uzumaki. Alors que Minato serrait sa fille dans ses bras pour cacher sa peine il entendit un bruit venant de la fenêtre, il tourna la tête et vit son sensei , Jiraya, l'ermite aux crapauds.

Ce dernier, voyant la tête de son élève comprit tout de suite que l'accouchement ne c'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Il avança vers Minato et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais le village à besoin de toi Minato, je suis sur et certain que Kushina voudrait que tu aides ton village à le sauver de l'attaque de Kyubi.

_Jje sais sensei, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir utiliser la fameuse technique interdite...

_ Tu comptes utilisé le corps de Naruto afin d'emprisonner le démon renard... Fit-il suprit

_ Oui, et j'aimerais que tout le village le considère comme le héros, car si Naruto n'était pas né à ce moment précis je ne pourrais pas utilisé cette technique... Répondit l'Hokage d'un air résigné

Minato récupèra son fils auprès des infirmières et se dirigea avec celui-ci sur le lieu de combat. Quant à Aya, sa fille, Jiraya l'amena auprès des conseillés du villages, qui ont été caché dans un des repaires du village. Le Yondaime, une fois arrivé sur place, invoqua Gama Bunta qui ce dernier fit diversion le temps que Minato composa les signes pour passer le pacte avec le dieu de la mort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le calme règna sur le champs de bataille, tandis que le corps de Minato, le Yondaime Hokage était étendu sur le sol sans vie. Sandaime avait réussi à attraper son fils, avant qu'il ne meurt et a promis de respecter la dernière volonté de son ancien successeur, protéger et veiller sur Naruto.

Quelques jours plus tard...

Les membres du conseil de Konoha ont été unanime, Aya Uzumaki devait partir, pour le bien de Konoha... Si elle restait, et qu'elle entraînait son frère, ils risquaient d'être un danger pour le village. Ils ont décidé d'envoyer Kakashi pour cette mission. Amener Aya au village des neiges, Yuki no Kuni.

Le ninja copieur partit au domicile des Uzumaki et pris Aya avec lui et a pris route vers Yuki.

Retour dans le présent...

Une jeune femme blonde se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.

_ Pourquoi ai-je donc fais se rêve... Cela fait dix-sept ans que cela c'est passé... Pensa la jeune femme tout en se massant les tempes.

_Aya tout va bien? S'exclama un jeune homme brun en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de la dite Aya.

_ Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas Itachi ! Lui répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bien, je retourne dans ma chambre, bonne nuit, demain on a une réunion avec tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. Fit ce dernier en lui adressant un petit sourire à la Uchiwa,

_ Bien, à demain Itachi.

Le descendant des Uchiwa quitta la chambre de la Uzumaki. Cette dernière ce rattacha les cheveux et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

_ Bientôt petit frère... Bientôt je serais de retour à Konoha... Pensa la blonde.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte**

Tsunade, la cinquième chef du village de Konoha était encore une fois entrain de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'une kunoichi aux cheveux roses arriva en trombe dans le bureau de la Gondaime.

_ Tsunnnaaaaaaaaaadeeeeeeeeeee-sammmaaaa !!!! DEBOUT!! Cria Sakura

_ Mphm !Bon dieu Sakura.... COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE DIRE DE NE PAS ME CRIER DANS LES OREILLES !!! Hurla la Gondaime

_ Désolé sensei , mais on arrivait pas à vous réveiller, de plus Naruto et moi devons vous faire notre rapport de mission.

_ Hum, allez y.

_ Eh bien pour une première mission en tant que Jounin, elle a été un grand succès. Commença la rose.

_ HEY !!QU'EST-CE T'EN PENSE LA VIELLE !!!

_ Bien, je suis fière de vous, annonça la sennin après avoir assommé à coup de chaise.

_ merci sensei, répondit Sakura en regardant Naruto d'un air dépité, T'aurai pu te la fermer pour une fois baka !

_ Mais Sakura-chan...

_ Il y a pas de " mais " Naruto ! Au revoir sensei à bientôt !

Les deux jounins quittèrent le bureau de la Gondaime et partirent en direction de Ichiraku Ramen, car le ninja blond avait très faim... Revenons à Tsunade.

_ Hum, leur réussite est impressionnante, ils font un bon travail d'équipe c'est deux là, pensa la légendaire pigeonne, Bon je trouve rien à faire.... Shizune ne m'a pas encore apporté de nouveau dossier... Tiens si j'allais lire les dossiers sur les Nukenins !

Tsunade s'avança tranquillement envers l'étagère remplis de dossiers et livres et commença à les lire un par un, puis au bout de deux heures elle fut surprise de voir un nom familier apparaître sur un des dossiers..

_ Aya UZUMAKI!!!!!? elle serait donc de la famille de Naruto!!! S'écria la sennin dans son fort intérieur, voyons pourquoi elle a été considéré comme une ninja déserteur et classé de le bingo book, " Complice de Itachi Uchiwa lors du meurtre de clan Uchiwa " COMMENT !!Elle a aidé Itachi à tué le clan Uchiwa!!! Il faut que je fasse plus de recherche sur elle ! Peut-être qu'elle est la soeur de Naruto, ou même sa cousine, ou une tante même si c'est peu probable !Faut que j'en parle à Shizune , se dit-elle.

La légendaire pigeonne quitta son bureau et demanda à sa secrétaire que si elle voyait Shizune qu'elle l'a lui envoi sur le toit, c'était urgent. La secrétaire hocha la tête et La Hokage monta sur le toit, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa première disciple arriva en courant là où se trouvait son ancien sensei.

_ Tu m'as demandé Tsunade?

_ Oui, en relisant quelques dossiers je suis tombée sur quelque chose d'assez surprenant... confia la Gondaime.

_ Quel est cette chose? Demanda Shizune

_ Eh bien lors de l'assassinat du clan Uchiwa, Itachi n'était pas seul... Il a été aidé par une autre ninja considéré Nukenin elle aussi.... Aya Uzumaki...

_ QUOI? AYA UZUMAKI?? Mais elle a le... commença Shizune

_ Oui je sais Shizune! coupa Tsunade, elle a le même nom de famille que Naruto ! C'est pour sa que je t'ai appelé, j'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches dans les archives, je dois savoir !

_ Hum, bien je vais m'y attaquer tout de suite !

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme brune quitta son maître et se dirigea vers les archives, laissant Tsunade méditer sur le toit à toutes ses révélations...

_ Il faut que je sache son identité ! pensa la blonde.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans la salle des archives...

Une jeune femme brune était avachi sur plusieurs feuilles et documents. La jeune Shizune était épuisé par ses recherches, mais elle devait continuer pour son maître, elle comptait sur elle.

_ Bon sang, sa fait cinq jours que je galère sur cette fille, aller courage ma grande, si tu ne trouves pas des informations sur elle, prépare toi à subir la colère de Tsunade... pensa Shizune.

Elle continua jusqu'à environ 22h, puis se leva précipitamment avec une sorte de dossier dans ses mains. Elle courut jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade, et entra en trombe dans celui-ci. Elle réveilla sa sensei qui dormait comme à son habitude sur ses papiers. Tsunade lui adressa un regard noir, puis quand elle vit le dossier dans les mains de Shizune, elle fut complètement réveillé et le pris brutalement des mains de Shizune et commença à le lire fébrilement. Puis une petite demi-heure plus tard, la Hokage regarda Shizune avec un regard qui voulait tout dire... Elle était surprise, mais agréablement.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

_ Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule Tsunade, commenta Shizune, il faudra le dire à Naruto...

_ Je le sais bien, mais imagine qu'on le convoque et qu'on lui dise direct " tiens Naruto! tu as une grande soeur ! Mais le problème est qu'elle travaille pour l'Akatsuki avec Itachi Uchiwa ! " répondit Tsunade sarcastiquement.

_ Oui c'est vrai, mais il risque pas de nous en vouloir s'il le découvre qu'on le savait !!! S'exclama Shizune.

_ Hum, je verrais cela demain, va te reposer Shizune tu le mérites, quant à moi je vais réfléchir aux différentes manières d'annoncer cela à Naruto....

_ Bien, bonne soirée Tsunade.

Shizune sortit du bureau de l'Hokage et se dirigea vers ses appartements...

Sur une colline en face de l'entrée principale de Konoha ...

Deux personnes se tenaient devant le village de Konoha, ils portaient tous les deux une cape noir avec des nuages rouges. Ils appartenaient à l'organisation secrète de L'Akatsuki.

_ Hum, Konoha, cela fait si longtemps ! Déclara une voix masculine...

_ Sasuke, je ne te savais si nostalgique !

_ Tu sais quoi Aya?

_ Non mais tu vas me le dire hein Dobe ! Répondit en souriant la jeune femme.

_ Tu m'énerves ! Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas risqué de venir voir la Gondaime? L'interrogea le brun

_ Non si on se fait discret et pas repéré par les ANBUS où les autres ninjas, sa devrait se faire... De toute façon, depuis que Jiraya-sama est mort nous n'avons plus de moyen de prévenir Konoha de se que nous savons, surtout que le conseil de Konoha n'est pas au courant qu'on été en contact avec Sandaime et Jiraya-sama.

_ Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

_ j'ai toujours raison !Aller dépêche ! j'ai promis à ton frère de te ramener vivant et en un seul morceau !

_ pff

Les deux déserteurs reprirent leur route en direction du palais de l'Hokage.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre Deux: Rencontre_

Aya et Sasuke étaient toujours aux portes du village, attendant le bon moment. Ils se transformèrent en un jeune couple marié et pénétrèrent sans difficulté dans le village, en ayant pris soin de caché leur aura.

_Cela n'a pas réellement changé depuis mon départ... fit Sasuke

_ Ah bon, il faut dire que j'ai quitté le village lorsque j'avais quatre ans, pour y revenir dix ans plus tard pour faire tu sais quoi... Termina la blonde avec gêne.

_Tu peux dire pourquoi, tu sais cela ne me dérange pas... Bref et si on allait à Ichiraku manger un bol de Ramen ! Le samedi il reste ouvert très tard ! Annonça le brun.

_Yeah ! Sasuke-baka je te vénère !!! A MOI LES RAMENS!!!! s'enthousiasma la Uzumaki!

_ T'es pire que ton frère ! fit le brun ne souriant ce qui lui arrivait souvent quand il était en présence de Aya.

Cette fille était le portrait craché de Naruto que se soit au niveau caractère ou physique. Elle avait de long cheveux blond retenu en queue de cheval haute laissant juste quelque mèches de devant lâchée. Et possédait des yeux bleu comme Naruto, sauf que ceux d'Aya avait quelque chose en plus, ils viraient aux bleu nuit selon son humeur...

_ Bon on y va Baka ! Sinon tu connais du monde qui va à Ichiraku?

_ Oui, Naruto va toujours à ce restaurant, et parfois il réussissait à embarqué Sakura ainsi que moi lorsqu'on formait encore l'équipe 7, répondit L'Uchiwa nostalgique.

_Hum, mon frère y allait souvent? Demanda Aya surprise

_ Oué, il est un fan inconditionné de ramen !

_ hum, mais pas plus que moi ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent à Ichiraku et commandèrent deux bols de ramen au porc, plat préféré de la blonde, et commencèrent à manger. Alors que Aya entamait son troisième bol, deux personnes entrèrent dans le restaurant entrain de se disputer, ou plutôt une des personnes se plaignait de l'autre... A l'entente de leur prénom, Sasuke se figea.

_ Naruto ! T'es insupportable avec tes ramens !! Se lamenta la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait

_ Je sais Sakura-chan ! C'est pour sa que je suis ton meilleur ami ! Répondit joyeusement le dit Naruto.

Ils s'installèrent pas très loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Aya et Sasuke. L'aînée des Uzumaki regarda longuement et le plus discrètement possible la table de Naruto et Sakura, puis se tourna vers Sasuke avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Il a tellement grandit ! Cela faisait au moins quatre ans que je ne lavais pas vu !

_ hn...

_ Raaaa non Sasuke ! j'ai réussi à te rendre beaucoup plus sociable et souriant avec l'aide de ton frère ! J'ai pas envie de voir que nos efforts ont été vains ! Tu n'es plus l'ancien Sasuke le taciturne mais Sasuke Uchiwa, un homme devenu beaucoup plus souriant et profitant de la vie ! S'énerva la déserteuse le plus doucement que lui permettait son énervement.

_Désolé Aya, je sais que Itachi et toi vous êtes donnés beaucoup de mal pour me rendre plus sociable et je vous en suis reconnaissant, c'est juste que cela me fait un choc de les revoir...

_ Je comprends! Sinon sa me fait bizarre de revoir Naruto hors des missions confié par l'Akatsuki...

_hein? Je comprends pas là?

_ Eh bien lorsque Itachi partait en mission pour s'occuper du cas de mon frère je l'accompagnais en tant que Kisame...

_ Quoi? Cria le Brun

Après avoir crié, Sasuke s'attira les foudre de la jeune femme, car tout le monde les regardait avec un drôle d'air, y compris Naruto et Sakura. Sasuke baissa la tête essayant de cacher sa gêne.

_ Baka, tu vas nous faire repérer, chuchota la blonde, Excusez mon époux, il ne voulait pas vous déranger ! S'excusa poliment Aya tout en se courbant.

_ bah ce n'est pas grave m'dame ! Sourit Naruto

_ Il ressemble tellement à papa, pensa Aya, Tu viens Kyosuke-kun, on doit y aller mon chérie! Fit Aya tout en prenant la main de Sasuke...

_ Bon sang ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ne pas être repéré... pensa le Brun, Oui j'arrive Ayumi-chan...

Sasuke paya le chef pour son bol et les cinq bols d'Aya et sortirent du restaurant.

Ils avancèrent doucement dans les rues de Konoha et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

_ Donc je reprends, QUOI? Tu étais déguisée en Kisame?

_ Ro lala, je savais que je n'aurais pas du te le dire, enfin bref, tu sais c'était juste de temps en temps, je l'ai fait que trois fois, je ligotais Kisame et me transformais en lui pour pouvoir accompagné Itachi-kun, et puis tu sais j'aime pas être trop loin de lui ... Avoua-t-elle rougissante...

_ Toi, t'es vraiment accro à mon frère ! Rigola le brun

_ Raaa tu vas voir Idiot !

Ils se mirent à courir, Sasuke essayant d'éviter Aya et son poing ravageur et elle courant pour attraper le petit Uchiwa. Au bout de cinq minutes ils arrivèrent devant le palais de l'hokage et demandèrent une audience en urgence.

_ Désolé, mais cela risque de ne pas être possible... déclara la secrétaire

_ je vous en supplie, nous avons besoin de parler à l'Hokage, c'est pour la survie de notre village... Fit Aya simulant des larmes.

Ce que ne savait pas la secrétaire, c'est qu'Aya sous-entendait la survie du village de Konoha... Après avoir hésitait un long moment, la secrétaire les mena au bureau de l'Hokage et les laissa devant celui-ci. Ils toquèrent plusieurs fois et personne ne répondit.

_ Je paris qu'elle doit encore être entrain de dormir, s'énerva Sasuke, c'était tout le temps comme ça avant !

_ Ah bon, drôle d'Hokage, bref entrons, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps, sinon on risque de perdre notre couverture...

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau, et le brun avait encore raison, Tsunade était encore et entrain de dormir, comme toujours sur ces dossiers.

Aya s'avança doucement prés d'elle et la secoua doucement. Et à la surprise de Sasuke, Tsunade se réveilla.

Elle regarda longuement les deux déserteurs, bien qu'elle ne sache pas qu'ils le sont, vu qu'ils ont toujours pas quitté leur apparence.

_Tsunade-sama, Je suis Aya Uzumaki, je vous en supplie n'appeler pas les ANBUS ou les jounins, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Dit la jeune femme, et pour appuyer ses dire et se retransforma, mais cette fois en elle-même, puis regarda Sasuke avec un regard insistant, et ce dernier compris qu'il devait faire parreil.

Après être devenue eux-même, Tsunade regarda les deux arrivants avec surprise.

_ Tu es encore en vie Sasuke? Fit Tsunade surprise

_ Oui Tsunade-sama, écoutez ce que va vous dire Aya-chan.

_ Hum, bien, je t'écoute Aya-san

_Eh bien voila, après qu'avec Itachi nous ayons tué le clan Uchiwa, ce dernier avait une autre mission, dont les conseillés du village n'était pas au courant, infiltrer l'Akatsuki et envoyé un rapport tous les mois au Sandaime. Je l'ai accompagné durant cette mission et nous avons remplit notre rôle à merveille, L'Akatsuki croyant que nous étions bel et bien des leurs, ils nous confié les missions les plus importantes, plus tard, lors de la mort de Sandaime, ce dernier avait averti Jiraya-sama de notre position à Itachi et moi...

_ Donc les informations qui me parvenait de Jiraya c'était... commença la Godaime

_ Oui grâce à Itachi et moi, nous étions ses informateurs secret... Mais depuis sa mort, nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec Konoha, donc on a pas pu vous prévenir de l'attaque qu'avait prévu Pein il y a de cela deux ans.... termina Aya

_ Je comprends, donc là vous êtes venu m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle? Interrogea Tsunade inquiète.

_Non, pas pour l'instant, fit Sasuke, nous sommes juste venu vous prévenir, mais ne raconter cela à personne, il ne faut pas que les conseillés le sache, car ils pourraient en avertir Danzo... Et d'après ce que m'a dit Zetsu, il aurait des liens avec l'Akatsuki, s'il est au courant de notre position, notre couverture est fichue !

_ Bien je respecterai cela, vous pouvez me faire confiance, Aya le dossier que j'ai lu sur toi n'était complet, dis moi, qui c'est occupé de toi à Yuki no kuni? demanda la légendaire pigeonne.

_ Ah, et bien c'est le chef du village, il s'est occupé de moi comme si j'étais sa propre fille, et m'a enseigné toutes ses techniques ! Fit joyeusement la blonde, Je lui dois beaucoup !

_ D'accord, vous restez ici pour la nuit?

_ hum, oui, mais nous repartirons demain matin très tôt, faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer... ce qui a faillit arrivé à cause d'un certain Baka à côté de moi....

_ Mais je n'ai pas fais exprès Aya !!!! S'emporta l'ancien taciturne.

_ Ben t'aurais du retenir ton cri de stupeur dès qu'on serait sortit du restaurant, car on aurait pu ce faire démasqué par tes anciens coéquipiers !

_ STOP ! S'énerva Tsunade, expliquez moi ce qui se passe là?

_ On mangeait un ramen tous les deux et Sasuke à crier tellement fort à un moment que tout le monde c'était retourné, même Naruto et Sakura...

_ Tu t'étonnes que je sois surpris ! Je venais d'apprendre que tu t'amusais à te déguiser en Kisame, le ligotais et partir en mission avec Itachi pour épier Naruto !

_ Une grande sœur n'a pas le droit de vouloir protéger son frère?

_ Sa suffit vos disputes ! Cria Tsunade, Est-ce que c'est tout le temps comme ça? Questionna-t-elle

_ Oui, firent les deux en même temps.

_ Eh bien, ça ne va pas être de la tarte... pensa-t-elle, Bon je vais vous accompagné à vos chambres, venez me voir avant de partir demain matin.

_ Bien Tsunade-sama, répondirent ils en cœur.

Tsunade, Sasuke qui avait repris son apparence de Kyosuke et Aya qui avait repris celle de Ayumi , suivirent l'Hokage qui les mena à leur chambre pour la nuit. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla.

_ Nous avons de précieux allier dans l'Akatsuki... Surtout que je vais devoir surveiller Danzo de très près vu que celui-ci à un lien avec cette organisation, merci à vous trois, qui infiltrent cette organisation tellement dangereuse...

* * *

Voila le chapitre 2 !! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !!

Et s'il vous plait laissez des Reviews !!! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapitre trois : Et un de plus au courant et un !_

Le lendemain matin Aya se réveilla la première. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 6h30 du matin. Elle commença à se préparer et se retransforma en Ayumi une fois qu'elle eu fini. Il fallait que personne ne la reconnaisse. Elle quitta sa chambre et toqua à celle de Sasuke, histoire de le réveiller si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut un Sasuke non transformé qui vint la voir. Paniquée Aya poussa Sasuke à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma violemment la porte sur eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile !!!!! S'énerva la Nukenin contre le ninja au sharingan. Imagine que ce n'était pas moi qui aie frappé à la porte ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'ouvrir la porte avec ton apparence normale !!!!

_ Ohhhh TU TE CALME! Premièrement, je ne suis pas aussi téméraire que toi ou Naruto, j'ai pris le soin de sentir ta présence et deuxièmement je n'ai senti aucune présence dans les couloirs, donc pas de raison

_ Je suis désolée, mais vois-tu je suis tellement stressée à l'idée que l'on se fasse attraper...

_ Hum je sais, je comprends ton stress, mais calme toi, tout va bien se passer Aya ! Bon laisse moi le temps de me laver et me préparer puis on y va !

_ D'accord je t'attends là ! Sourit la blonde.

Elle s'assit sur le lit défait du brun et attendit patiemment le ninja. Seulement dix minutes plus tard elle fut rejoint par son coéquipier et ils quittèrent la chambre de se dernier après qu'il se soit transformé. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Hokage et à leur plus grande surprise celle-ci était déjà réveillé.

_Bonjour Hokage-sama, firent les Nukenins

_Bonjour Sasuke, Aya. Bien vous partez maintenant?

_Oui, on doit retrouver Itachi au pays du thé dans quatre heures, pour se rendre à Ame-no-kuni, répondit Aya.

_Hum, je vois...Comment comptez-vous me prévenir des nouvelles concernant L'Akatsuki? Demanda la légendaire pigeonne.

_Pour commencer, demander à Kakashi-sensei de sortir de sa cachette, il n'est pas du tout discret, fit moqueusement Sasuke.

_Quoi !!!! S'écrièrent les deux femmes.

_Euh...Yo! Salua Kakashi déboussolé.

_Vous allez devoir tout lui expliquer Tsunade-sama, commença Sasuke

_Mais après notre départ, car on a déjà pris assez de risque comme ça, termina la Uzumaki.

_Bien, Kakashi vient mais pas un mot, donc Aya on disait comment allez vous faire pour prendre contacte avec moi?

_ Eh bien soit grâce à l'invocation de Itachi-kun qui est un faucon, donc plus discrète que celles de Sasuke et moi-même, soit je viendrais en compagnie d'un des deux frères Uchiwa, s'ils partaient tous les deux cela ferait trop louche...

_Cela est bien vrai. Bon et bien je vous à bientôt et encore merci, Remercia Tsunade en souriant.

_ Oui, au revoir Tsunade-sama, répondirent les deux ninjas en même temps.

Ils se métamorphosèrent à nouveau en Ayumi et Kyosuke et quittèrent le bureau de la Gondaime. Kakashi regarda Tsunade avec un air interrogateur...

_Mais qu'est-ce que font deux des ninjas les plus recherchés du Monde des Shinobis dans son bureau.... pensa Le ninja copieur.

_Bien, tu dois sans doute te poser des questions Kakashi... Alors écoute-moi sans intervenir... La jeune femme qui était en compagnie de Sasuke n'est autre que Aya Namikaze-Uzumaki, tu te souviens sans doute d'elle, après tout c'est toi qui a été chargé de l'emmener à Yuki no Kuni quand elle avait quatre ans. Bref il se trouve que Itachi Uchiwa a assassiné son clan sous ordre du conseil du village et du troisième Hokage, et Sarutobi-sensei a ordonné à Itachi d'infiltré l'Akatsuki et de lui faire parvenir des informations, mais tout cela devait rester secret, même les conseillés du village n'étaient pas au courant... Sauf que dans cette histoire, on ne mentionne pas Aya, il se trouve qu'elle a aidé Itachi a assassiné le clan Uchiwa et elle aussi a infiltré l'Akatsuki sous l'ordre du Sandaime...

_Oui, mais après...?

_ J'y viens j'y viens ! Donc Itachi et Aya gardait contact avec Konoha grâce à Jiraya, en faite ces informateurs sûr n'étaient autre que ces deux là. Suite à la mort de Jiraya ils ne savaient pas comment entrer en contact avec nous sans qu'ils se fassent grillés par le conseil ou les ANBUS... Entre temps Sasuke a retrouvé son frère et voulais le tuer, et il a faillit y arrivé d'après ce que m'a dit Aya, si elle n'était pas intervenue il n'y aurait plus aucun descendant du clan Uchiwa. Ils lui ont expliqué la vérité et ce dernier a choisi de les aider dans cette dure mission...Bref Aya et Sasuke sont venus me voir pour reprendre contact et ils vont se faire passer pour un couple de marchand de Yuki no Kuni : Ayumi et Kyosuke Hyotu.

_Je vois, mais Naruto est-ce... commença L'Hatake

_ NON surtout pas ! Aya m'a interdit de lui révéler la vérité pour l'instant, car connaissant son frère elle sait qu'il est capable de tout balancer lors d'un combat, fit Tsunade blasé en le coupant.

_Oui c'est vrai c'est tout à fait Naruto...

Sur ces dernières paroles la porte du bureau de l'Hokage s'ouvrit sur Naruto et Sakura.

_ C'est quoi qui est tout à fait " Moi "? Questionna le Blond

_ Oh juste que t'es un idiot capable de tout raconter à l'ennemis sans s'en rendre compte... Fit Kakashi en souriant

_ Mais euhhhh! Ce n'est pas vrai Kakashi-sensei!!! Se défendit Naruto

_Oh que si! Rétorqua Sakura en rigolant

Tsunade les regarda en souriant tendrement, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'écouter Jiraya et Naruto il y a de cela environ six ans. Elle se leva et alla chercher un rouleau posé sur une des ces nombreuses étagères. Elle se rassit à son bureau tranquillement sans faire attention à la Team 7 et ses derniers la regardaient bizarrement.

_Euh Mamie Tsunade, ça va?

_Oui oui Naruto ne t'inquiète pas... Bref voici votre mission du jour.... Chercher un chat perdu...

_ QUOIIIIII?????? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE NOTRE GUEULE!!!! Crièrent les trois ninjas.

_Aahahhahahahha Trop drôle ! Si vous aviez vu vos têtes ! Bien sur que je me fous de votre gueule ! Vous croyez que j'en verrai trois de mes meilleurs ninjas faire une mission aussi banale que celle-là... Bref votre mission sera... Oh mon dieu ! Laissa échapper la Gondaime

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ya? Demanda Le ninja aux cheveux gris

_ Non rien, et elle lança un regard lourd en sous-entendu à Kakashi, Bien votre mission consiste d'accompagné Mme Haruno à Yuki no Kuni.

_ Accompagné ma mère????? Répondit Sakura surprise

_ Oui, c'est une mission de rang B, écoute Sakura ta mère voulait pas t'inquiété mais des brigands sont à sa recherche, il se trouve qu'elle leur a pourrit leur affaire et ils veulent se venger.

_Bien Tsunade La vieille !!! ON PROTEGERA LA MAMAN DE SAKURA !!!!!! S'exclama le blond.

Naruto ainsi que Sakura quittèrent le bureau de la Gondaime et laissèrent Tsunade avec Kakashi dans le bureau de cette dernière.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tsunade-sama? Demanda le gris.

_ Je viens de penser à quelque chose... Yuki no kuni est le village où a grandit Aya, alors j'ai une autre mission pour toi qui risque d'être plus dure que celle-ci... Cacher l'identité d'Aya à Naruto... Vois-tu tout le monde apprécie l'Uzumaki, ils savent tous qu'elle est une infiltrée à l'Akatsuki et ont fait le sermon de ne rien répéter... Mais s'ils venaient à apprendre le nom de famille de Naruto, ils lui révéleront tout sans le savoir...

_ Bien Tsunade-sama, je ferais mon maximum pour éviter cela... Bon j'y vais sinon ils vont encore crier !

Il quitta la Tour Hokage et partit au point de rencontre avec ses anciens élèves, qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Kakashi arriva à l'heure ce qui surprit énormément les deux Jounin.

_ OH mon DIEU !!! Vous êtes à l'heure Kakashi-sensei !!! S'exclama Sakura

_Ben quoi ça m'arrive d'être à l'heure !

_ Bon on

_ Oui, Oui, mais avant ça j'aimerais parler à Mme Haruno, Que c'est-il réellement passé, fit il en s'adressant à la mère de Sakura.

_ Eh bien, j'ai été témoin d'une de leur scène d'escroquerie et je les ai dénoncés car je trouve cela abominable ! Et maintenant ils veulent se venger...

_Hum je vois...

_Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit Maman???

_ Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ma chérie. Bon on peut y aller, car comment dire, c'est assez pressant cette livraison.

_ Oui bien sur.

La petite troupe de Konoha quitta le village et pris direction vers le pays des neiges.... Où se trouvait le village de Yuki-no-kuni...

Pendant ce temps là, du côté des déserteurs.

Aya et Sasuke arrivèrent enfin au pays du Thé et essayèrent de retrouver Itachi. Après deux heures de recherche acharné, ils le trouvèrent assis près d'une rivière en train de méditer.

_Hey Ita-kun !!!!! Fit Aya en lui sautant au cou.

_Moi aussi cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Aya-chan. Répondit Itachi avec un blasé, mais aussi amusé du comportement de la jeune femme.

_Salut frangin ! Salua Sasuke.

_ Alors, comment cela c'est passé?

_ ben très bien écoute ! On a vu Naruto !!!! Ah la la la !! Il a tellement grandit mon petit frère chéri !!!!

_ Oui c'est bon on a compris Aya !! Tu m'as répété ça durant tout le trajet entre Konoha et ici !! Sinon j'ai appris quelque chose dont je ne me doutais même pas !

_ Ah et c'est quoi? demanda L'aîné Uchiwa

_ juste comme ça d'abord... C'EST VRAI QU'AYA SE DEGUISAIT EN KISAME POUR VENIR AVEC TOI EN MISSION??? Voila c'est sortit, maintenant libre a toi pour répondre...

_ ah, elle te l'a dit... répondit Itachi avec une petite rougeur sur les joues...

_DONC S' ETAIT VRAI !!!

_ Rooo c'est bon Sasuke no Baka ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ! rétorqua la blonde.

_ Mon dieu je suis avec un frangin déglingué et une fille complètements dérangé...

_ ET TOI T'ES ALORS T' ES PAS DERANGE COMME NOUS !!!!?????

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire et décidèrent de reprendre la route vers leur repère pour que le Pain leur attribue une nouvelle mission.... Mais cette mission sera assez spéciale...surtout pour l'Uzumaki et le plus jeune des Uchiwa....


	5. Chapter 4

_**IMPORTANT/!\ Voila le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une erreur à propos des années, mais aussi à propos de l'identité de Aya Uzumaki-Namikaze à yuki mais j'ai rectifié le tir dans ce chapitre, mais s'il existe encore des incohérences dîtes le moi que j'y remédie le plus vite possible !/!\**_

**_Chapitre quatre : Yuki-No-Kuni_**

Aya, Sasuke et Itachi marchaient depuis environ quatre heures. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une auberge près du village de Oto No Kuni. Itachi se chargea de demander deux chambres, quant à Aya et Sasuke l'attendaient dans le restaurant de cette auberge.

_Alors? demanda la jeune femme au brun qui revenait de l'accueil.

_ On partage une chambre tous les deux comme d'habitude et quant à toi Sasuke tu auras ta chambre, répondit l'aîné des Uchiwa en tendant une des deux clés à son frère.

_ Merci. Bon on devrait vite manger et se réunir dans votre chambre, car on a une mini-réunion ce soir...

_Oué, t'as raison Sasuke-kun, je me demande quelle genre de mission vont-ils nous confier cette fois-ci...

_ Vas savoir Aya... répondirent les deux Uchiwa.

Leur commande arriva et ils mangèrent le plus rapidement et montèrent tous les trois vers la chambre de Aya et Itachi. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent en cercle sur le sol et commencèrent à méditer. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sorte d'hologramme de leurs trois corps apparut dans une grotte sombre, et d'autres hologrammes apparurent. Une voix sombre se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers celle-ci.

_Bien, je vois que nous sommes au complet... Itachi, Aya, Sasuke, quand est-il de votre mission de retrouver le Kyuubi? Car j'ai appris que vous étiez à proximité de Konoha...

_ Eh merde, on a été trop négligents, pensèrent les trois concernés.

_ Eh bien chef, il se trouve qu'il se dirige à l'instant même vers Yuki-no-Kuni... Révéla la Uzumaki.

_ Bien, parfait, Yuki-No-Kuni dites-vous?

_ Oui chef.

_Hum, Eh bien pour cette mission je vous envoie tous les trois, après tout Aya tu contrôles la glace, et ton éléments Fuuton est compatible qu'avec Sasuke et Itachi. J'espère que vous ferez du bon travail.

_D'accord chef, firent les trois nukenins en même temps

_ Sur ce Dispersion !

Tous le monde quitta la grotte sombre et Sasuke, Aya ainsi que Itachi retrouvèrent leurs esprits.

_On est pas dans la grosse merde... Fit Sasuke

_ Eh ! Ne sois pas vulgaire putain ! le sermonna la blonde

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça! T'as vu comment tu m'as répondu là !

_ Eh alors ! je suis ton aînée ! j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux !

_ Arrête de sortir des arguments bidons! et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de leur révéler que Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi-sensei se dirigent vers Yuki !!! Je me demande réellement si tu es vraiment une espionne pour Konoha !

_ J'ai été obligé de leur révéler cela ! Sinon notre couverture allait disparaître ! Tu crois vraiment que je veux tuer mon propre frère comme toi !

_ Ne mêle pas mon histoire à toi ! J'ai été trompé !

_ Oh ne prend pas cet air de pauvre enfant trahis ! Tu pouvais aller voir le Sandaime et lui demander des explications !

_ CA SUFFIT !!!!!! Cria Itachi, J'en ai marre de vos disputes puériles ! Sasuke va dormir, demain on prend la route de Yuki-no-kuni et habille toi chaudement.

_ Je sais ! je ne suis plus un bébé, sur ce BONNE NUIT !

Sasuke quitta la chambre en claquant la porte, sous le regard ébahi de son frère et triste de Aya.

_Je suis désolée Itachi, je n'aurais pas du me laisser entraîner par ma colère...

_ Ce n'est pas grave Aya. Allez, va prendre une douche tu en as bien besoin.

_ Dis tout de suite que je pu ! Répondit-elle en riant.

_ Mais non, je pense juste qu'une douche te détendra... je te trouve assez tendu depuis le jour où tu t'es réveillé en sursaut pendant la nuit...

_Ah....

_Tu ne veux pas me le dire? Je sais qu'au début je n'étais pas vraiment sociable, mais grâce à toi je le suis alors je voudrais t'aider.

_ Merci Ita-kun, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquièter, mais promis je te raconterais tout après la douche.

_d'accord.

Aya quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, laissant Itachi réfléchir seul dans leur chambre. Quant à Sasuke, ce dernier était allongé sur le lit vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain. Il fixait le plafond, l'air perdu.

_ Je dois m'excuser au près de Aya et Itachi, ils ne pensaient pas à mal... Et puis Aya a raison, elle ne veut pas tuer son propre frère... Vu comment elle regarde Naruto. Bon c'est décidé demain je m'excuse auprès d'elle et de mon frère.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Aya venait de sortir de sa douche avec une simple serviette de bain et alla s'installer à côté du détenteur du Sharingan. Il la regarda surpris puis lui sourit.

_ Eh ben, d'habitude tu t'empresses de t'habiller !

_ Ben peut-être parce que je viens de me rendre compte que tu n'es pas aussi pervers que cela ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sinon tu devrais prendre une douche toi aussi, sa te détendrais...

_Oui, je fais vite et après je veux que tu me racontes tout !

_ Oui, Oui papa ! Fit elle en riant.

L'aîné du clan Uchiwa partit à la douche, tandis que l'aîné des Uzumaki s'habillait tranquillement d'un simple yukata noir. Quelques minutes plus tard Itachi sortit de la douche et alla rejoindre Aya qui était déjà assise sur le lit , adossé contre mur. Ce dernier s'assis à côté d'elle et la regarda longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle est craquée et commence à tout lui raconter.

_ Eh bien, le soir où tu es venu me voir dans ma chambre je venais de faire un cauchemard... En faite j'ai revécu l'accouchement de Naruto, quand notre mère est morte, L'attaque de Kyuubi et surtout mon départ de Konoha... Tu vois sa me tue, mon frère est vivant mais il ne connait même pas mon existence!!!! Toi, à la limite Sasuke-kun savait que tu existais mais Naruto lui ne sait rien sur moi ! Ni sur notre Famille !!!! Et puis t'as vu comment les villageois le traitent !!! Notre père voulait qu'il soit traité en héros ! Naruto est un héros ! Il a sauvé le village de Konoha en acceptant Kyuubi dans son corps ! Et s'il voulait se venger il se serait rendu à L'Akatsuki pour leur donner Kyuubi ! Mais il ne l'a pas fait !!!! J'aurais tellement voulu grandir avec lui ! Tu sais à Yuki-no-kuni, ils m'ont tout de suite accepté...Même si j'avais un démon en moi dont l'Akatsuki ne connaît pas l'existence... J'en peux plus Itachi-kun ! je veux tout lui dire... s'effondra Aya en larme dans les bras réconfortant du ninja.

_ Je sais que c'est dur Aya pour toi, mais bats-toi. Bats-toi encore juste un peu, et bientôt tu pourras lui révéler ton identité ! Et puis Kakashi et Tsunade savent qui tu es... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela sera bientôt fini, je te le promet ! Allez fais moi un beauuu sourire dont tu as l'habitude de faire !!!!

_Merci Itachi .

_ De rien, et puis ça fait bientôt douze ans qu'on se supporte tous les deux non?

Les deux nukenins s'allongèrent sous les draps et sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le petit frère de l'aîné Uchiwa avait tout entendu.

Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre bouleversé par ce que venait de dire Aya et se jeta sur son lit avant de tomber de sommeil. Après tout une longue journée de course les attendait le lendemain.

Du côté de nos Junins de Konoha ces derniers venaient d'arrivé au village de Yuki-no-kuni. Ils s'avancèrent un peu dans le village et trouvèrent une petite auberge toute à fait accueillante. Kakashi s'occupa de reserver deux chambres, une pour lui et Naruto et l'autre pour Sakura et sa mère. Après avoir réservé, il s'apprêtait à quitter la dame de l'accueil , cette dernière le retint.

_Excusez-moi monsieur, mais ce jeune homme blond qui vous accompagne...Ce ne serait pas Naruto Uzumaki?

_ Euh oui bien sûr c'est lui, comment le savez-vous? Fit Kakashi surpris.

_ Eh bien il ressemble tellement à sa soeur Aya Uzumaki-sama. Vous savez tout le monde dans le pays de la glace est au courant de l'histoire de Aya-sama, après tout c'était la fille adoptive du Kage de Yuki-no-kuni. C'est une personne bien...

_ J'en doute pas le moins du monde... Elle n'est pas ici?

_ A vrai dire, Aya-sama a disparu soudainement il y a de cela sept ans...Le YukiKage en a été très affecté mais il semble avoir remonté la pente grâce à l'aide de son fils Kazuma-sama.

_Merci bien pour ces informations, mais s'il vous plait, ne révélait rien à Naruto pour l'instant, il ne sait même pas qu'il a une sœur et encore moins qu'elle est en vie... Mais cela était le souhait de Aya-chan.

_ Vous la connaissais? Demanda-t-elle interloquée

_ Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai ramené à Yuki-no-kuni alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille de quatre ans... De plus je suis son parrain, et le parrain de son frère fut Jiraya-sama, le défunt Sannin de Konoha.

_ Ah bon !

_ Et oui, bon je vous remercie, je dois y aller mon équipe m'attend.

Kakashi quitta la femme et repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit... Mais il était presque sûr que si le Kage du village avait réussi à remonter la pente c'est parce que Aya était venue le voir pour tout lui révéler... Il mit fin à ses réflexions lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de ses équipiers et de Mme Haruno.

_Ben alors kakashi-sensei !!! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez !!!?? Brailla Naruto

_ Naruto arrête de crier comme ça !!! cria Sakura.

Suite à cela tous le clients de l'auberge regardèrent le groupe; et plusieurs chuchotement se firent entendre.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est lui? Naruto Uzumaki? murmura une vieille dame à son mari.

_ Oui sûr et certain, il lui ressemble...

Sakura regarda tous ces gens avec un regard interrogateur puis ce tourna vers Kakashi l'air inquisiteur, mais ce dernier ce contenta de sourire à son amie.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement puis chacun monta dans sa chambre, ils avaient tous besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être réveillée avant Itachi, Aya pris sa douche et revint réveiller l'aîné Uchiwa. Ce dernier ronchonna un peu, mais fini par se jeune femme quitta leur chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Sasuke. Alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître un Sasuke fraîchement réveiller et prêt.

_ Ah ben à ce que je vois j'ai pas besoin de te réveiller, pas comme ton crétin de grand frère ! Fit elle en souriant. Sinon Salut ! Bien dormis?

_ Oui merci Aya-chan... A propos de hier, je...

_ Sasuke-kun ce n'est pas grave...

_ Non sincèrement je tiens à m'excuser. Je me rendais pas compte des efforts que tu devais faire pour ne pas quitter cette mission pour aller à Konoha et rejoindre Naruto.

_ Tu sais Sasuke je te comprends, ta colère est tout à fait justifié, mais si je ne révélais pas cela, eh bien comment dire, nous serions déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Bien allons prendre notre petit déjeuné, après nous reprendrons la route. Normalement si on avance à la même allure qu'hier, nous devrions y être pour 13 heures ! Pile poil l'heure du déjeuner t'as vu ça ! S'extasia la blonde.

_ Tu es incroyable !

_ Je sais! Je sais ! Allez viens Baka.

Ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers mais furent vite rejoins dans ceux-ci par Itachi, les cheveux en batailles et encore mouillé. Aya et Sasuke se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire devant la tête de Itachi.

_Roooh vous je vous retiens ! allez dépêchons nous; on est très en retard ! Lança Itachi.

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Répliqua Aya

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! rajouta Sasuke

_ C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je dois me taire et avancer c'est cela? Fit l'Uchiwa en levant les bras en l'air signe d'abandon.

_ OUI ! Répondirent les deux autres.

Les trois Nukenins quittèrent la petite auberge et décidèrent de reprendre la route pour Yuki-No-Kuni.

Revenons à Naruto et sa petite bande. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Yukikage, pendant que Mme Haruno faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire dans ce village de glace. Naruto regardait avec émerveillement les statuts de glace sur les places du village avec Sakura. Ils arrivèrent au palais du chef du village et demandèrent une audience qui leur fut accordée. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du quatrième Kage de Yuki et s'inclinèrent devant lui.

_ Allons, allons Kakashi ! Ce n'est point la peine de faire tant de cérémonie avec moi ! Après tout cela fait dix-sept ans que l'ont ce connais ! Fit Le Kage

_ Oui, Kenshin-sama! Comment vous portez-vous?

_ Oh très bien ! Tsunade-chan m'a fait parvenir Takamaru pour me parler de vous savez quoi? Est-ce que ... commença-t-il avant qu'il soit coupé par le ninja copieur.

_ Non, pas pour l'instant d'après Tsunade-sama il est encore trop tôt.

_ Et elle a bien raison ! On ne sait jamais comment il risque de prendre la nouvelle...

_ EH OHHHH !!! On se sent UN PEU exclus !!! brailla Naruto

_ Naruto cela ne te concerne pas! alors un peu de silence s'il te plait ! Le sermonna Kakashi, Je suis désolé de te dire ça alors que cela te concerne directement....pensa le ninja.

_ Bien, je vous propose de rester vous reposez cette nuit dans une des suites du palais et si vous souhaitez repartir dès demain je ne vous retiens pas.

_ Merci Yukikage-sama, firent les trois ninjas de Konoha.

_ Par contre toi Kakashi, pourrais- tu rester quelques minutes j'aimerais te parler seul à seul...

_ Oui bien sur Kenshin-sama.

Naruto et Sakura quittèrent le bureau du kage, tandis que Kakashi s'assis sur la chaise en face du bureau.

_ Alors? demanda l'ex-ANBU.

_ Je voulais juste te prévenir que tous les Chunins et Junins ainsi que les ANBUS de Yuki sont au courant à propos de l'infiltration de Aya, mais ils ne révéleront rien, même sous la torture.... Mais les civils pensent que Aya a disparu et que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis plus de 7 ans... Mais je suis bien au courant de sa mission qu'elle effectue avec Itachi-san et Sasuke-san pour Konoha, de plus ils viennent me rendre visite tous les trois assez régulièrement.

_ Je vois, pourriez-vous m'aider à cacher la vérité à Naruto, c'est une mission que m'a confié Tsunade -sama mais je ne peux pas l'accomplir seul sans votre aide. Demanda le jounin

_ Bien sûr Kakasi-san ! Je vais envoyé un ordre de mission à tous mes ninjas. Je leur dirais de ce taire sur Aya Uzumaki-Namikaze, tu peux compter sur moi.

_ Merci Kenshin-sama.

Sur ce, Kakashi quitta le bureau du kage du village et alla rejoindre ses élèves qui l'attendaient bien sagement dehors pour aller manger un bon repas.


	6. Chapter 5

Désolé du retard, voilà la suite !

_**Chapitre 5 : Une révélation assez surprenante pour Naruto...**_

Après que Kakashi ait laissé le Yukikage, il rejoignit Naruto et Sakura qui étaient entrain de manger. Mais il remarqua autre chose, à côté d'eux se trouvait trois personnes, dont deux d'entre-elle ne lui étaient pas inconnu... Plus précisément, c'était le jeune couple de Yuki, ou plutôt Aya et Sasuke déguisé.

_Je suppose donc que la troisième personne qui est avec Sasuke et Aya n'est autre que Itachi. Pensa le ninja copieur.

Revenons Aux Nukenin de l'Akatsuki...

Après avoir repris leur route, Aya, Sasuke et Itachi arrivèrent aux alentours de treize heure, comme l'avait prédit la blonde. Ils prirent une autre apparence et décidèrent d'aller manger un petit morceaux avant d'aller voir Kenshi, le père adoptif de Aya.

_ Bon on mange où? Demanda le plus jeune des Uchiwa  
_ Alors là aucune idée! lui répondit son aîné.  
_ Moi je sais !! On va manger dans mon restaurant préféré !!!!  
_ laisse nous deviner... Encore un restaurant de RAMEN !!! firent les deux jeunes hommes à l'unissons.  
_ Ben comment avez-vous deviné??? Questionna Aya  
_ On te connaît maintenant !

Sur ce le trio se dirigea vers le restaurant de ramen, leur surprise furent plus grande lorsqu'ils découvrirent que Naruto et Sakura s'y trouvaient.  
Ils entrèrent sans se faire remarquer et s'installèrent non loin d'eux.

_ C'est bien notre veine aujourd'hui...Il fallait qu'on tombe sur Naruto et Sakura... Lança Sasuke.  
_ Moi je trouve ça génial ! Comme ça je peux voir mon frère !  
_ Bon on mange rapidement et on va voir ton père Aya ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on traîne trop longtemps à Yuki-No-Kuni, cela pourrait paraître suspect. Fit Itachi.  
_ Tu as raison. Lui répondirent les deux autres.

Ils engloutirent leur repas rapidement, laissèrent la monnaie sur la table et quittèrent le restaurant, tout en lançant un regard à Kakashi. Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais de Kenshi-sama et ils y arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes. Ils pénétrèrent , et se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau. Arrivé devant, Aya frappa doucement à la porte et après que son père lui ait répondu, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le bureau tout en ayant quitter leurs fausses apparence.

_Aya, ma chérie ! Cela fait tellement longtemps !!  
_ Coucou Papa, je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant, mais on avait beaucoup de boulot à l'Akatsuki.  
_ Je me doute ma chérie. Comment allez-vous les garçons?  
_ Nous allons très bien Kenshi-sama. Des ninjas de Konoha sont arrivés il y a pas longtemps n'est-ce pas? Fit Itachi  
_ Oui, d'ailleurs Kakashi m'a demandé de l'aider...  
_ Ah, dans quoi? demanda la jeune femme.  
_ Eh bien, Naruto, ton frère, n'est pas au courant de ton identité n'est-ce pas ma chérie?  
_ Oui, cela est exacte...  
_ Donc il faut que j'aide Kakashi à cacher ton identité à Naruto ainsi qu'à Sakura...  
_ Je ne pense pas que tu seras obligé de le faire très longtemps...  
_ Eh pourquoi donc? Demandèrent Kenshi, Sasuke et Itachi en même temps...  
_ je pense qu'on va leur tendre une embuscade à la sortie du village... Il faut pas que L'Akatsuki trouve louche qu'on attaque pas les ninjas de Konoha, alors qu'ils sont à notre portée, surtout que Naruto est l'un des leurs, mais aussi le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues... Expliqua Aya  
_ C'est vrai qu'elle a raison sur ce coup là... Approuva Sasuke.  
_ Soit, tel est ta volonté, mais ne fait pas quelque chose dont tu risques de le regretter plus tard...  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Papa. Sur ce, on te laisse, je dois récupérer une petite bricole auprès de Kazuma...D'ailleurs, où est-il?  
_ Je pense qu'il doit être avec son équipe de genin, sûrement en entraînement.  
_ d'accord, je l'attendrai dans sa chambre. Avant qu'on parte je viendrai te dire au revoir.  
_ Bien, bonne journée ma puce...

Aya embrassa son père sur son front et quitta les lieux en compagnie des deux frères Uchiwa. Ces deux derniers partirent se reposer dans leur chambre, qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper quand ils venaient à Yuki-no-kuni. Quant à Aya, elle partit se reposer dans la chambre de son frère adoptif, attendant qu'il revienne.

Ellipse de cinq heures.

Aya était profondément endormis dans la chambre de Kazuma. Celui-ci lorsqu'il revint de son entraînement fut surpris de voir sa jeune sœur adoptive, endormis sur son lit. Il avança lentement et commença à lui caresser ses cheveux, chose qu'elle adorait. Elle remua doucement, battit des paupières faiblement, puis les ouvrit. Elle fit un énorme sourire à son frère et lui sauta dans ses bras.

_ KAZUMA-NII-SAN !!! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
_ A moi aussi... Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
_ Euh... A part une déserteuse de rang S, rien ! fit elle en riant.

Ils restèrent là à discuter durant des heures, se remémorant le passé et se racontant leur vie actuelle. Puis ils s'en dormirent tous les deux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Durant ce temps, du côté de nos ninjas de Konoha...

Naruto était dans sa chambre, assis en tailleur entrain de méditer sur son lit... Ou plutôt entrain de discuter avec Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues...

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui ce trame, mais Kakashi-sensei me cache quelque chose avec la vieille...  
_ Et c'est que maintenant tu t'en rend compte gamin !  
_ Oui et alors ? Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe ! commença à s'énerver Naruto.  
_ Oh tu te calme Morveux ! Ce n'est pas en commençant à t'exciter sur moi que tu comprendras ce qui se passe, et puis tu découvriras ce qui se passe qu'au moment voulu !  
_ Eh ! mais tu peux sortir des phrases sensées parfois ! s'émerveilla le blond.  
_ Humpf Tu m'énerves ! Sur ce Bonne nuit, laisse moi me reposer ! Bouda le kitsune.  
_ Ce que tu peux être susceptible Kyu-chan !!! Le taquina Naruto.

Naruto quitta sa méditation et se leva afin de quitter sa chambre. Il frappa dans la chambre voisine, qui se trouvait être celle de Sakura. Celle-ci lui ouvrit la porte et lui sourit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto-kun?  
_ Hum, j'aimerais parler de quelque chose avec toi...  
_ Eh bien, entre ! Ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée !

Naruto pénétra dans la chambre de la rose et ils s'installèrent sur le lit de la fleur de cerisier.

_ Alors? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? le questionna la fleure  
_ Je ne sais pas si tu l'as toi aussi remarqué, mais tu ne trouves pas que Kakashi-sensei et Tsunade-baa-chan nous cachent un truc de vraiment important...  
_ Hum, dit comme ça oui... Mais je ne sais pas du tout, j'ai même aucune idée de ce qu'ils peuvent nous cacher...  
_ Eh bien, on fera notre propre enquête !! Lança Naruto avec un regard déterminé  
_ Oui, mais après être retourné à Konoha.  
_ Okay ! Bon Sakura-chan je te laisse te reposer ! Bonne nuit ! Fit Naruto.  
_ Bonne nuit Naruto-kun.

Le jeune jinchuuriki laissa la disciple de la légendaire se reposer et partit faire de même dans sa chambre.

le lendemain matin, du côté du trio de l'Akatsuki...

Aya se réveilla doucement et regarda Kazuma dormir. Elle tenait vraiment à lui. Il l'avait tellement aidé par le passé, il lui avait enseigné presque toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait. Elle le considéré comme son véritable grand-frère. Après tout elle adoré la famille Kyoshina, ils s'étaient tellement bien occupé d'elle quand elle était arrivé à Yuki. Elle se leva doucement et embrassa le front de son frère et se prépara avant de partir rejoindre Sasuke et Itachi devant le bureau de son père. Une fois prête, elle partit voir son père avant de quitter Yuki et de mettre en marche son plan.

_ Bonjour vous deux ! Lança joyeusement l'Uzumaki  
_ Salut toi ! lui répondirent les deux frères.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Kenshi. Ils le saluèrent une dernière fois et commencèrent à reprendre leur route en direction des portes du village. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter à environ un kilomètre du village, sur la route de Konoha et attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de l'équipe 7.  
Et leur attente fut récompensé au bout d'une demi-heure. En effet, ils purent voir arrivé la touffe blanche du ninja copieur, de la chevelure peu ordinaire de Sakura et enfin de la touffe blonde de Naruto.  
Sasuke décida qu'il sera le premier qui les attaquera. Dès qu'ils furent à sa hauteur il lança un Katon et Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, qui avait pris Mme Haruno dans ses bras esquivèrent.  
_ Hum à ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas perdu vos réflexes Kakashi-sensei... Lança Sasuke  
_ Sasuke... fut tout ce que put dire Kakashi  
_ C'est bien, vous vous souvenez encore comment je m'appelle...  
_ Comment voudrais-tu que j'oublie le nom de mon ancien élève...  
_ Hyoton ! Haryuu Mouko !!!! S'écria une voix inconnu pour le groupe de Konoha, mais pas pour Sasuke.

Soudain un grand dragon de glace apparut et s'abattit sur Kakashi qui était proche de Naruto. Ces deux derniers esquivèrent et essayèrent de voir d'où pouvait venir cette attaque peu commune.

_ Ah enfin tu te montre Aya-chan, je croyais que tu allais me laisser tout seul me battre contre eux !  
_ AH ça jamais Sasuke-kun, et puis je ne te laisserai pas t'amuser tout seul !

Puis à la surprise de tous, une jeune femme au long cheveux blond remonté en queue de cheval et au beau yeux bleu azur fit son apparition à coté de Sasuke. Sakura commença à détailler longuement la jeune femme.

_ Elle ressemble terriblement à Naruto-kun... pensa la fleur, Bon je dois me reprendre et me préparer au combat contre Sasuke-kun et cette Aya...

Soudain un nuage de fumée apparut à coté de Sasuke et Aya pour laisser place à Itachi Uchiwa. Kakashi regarda Aya, l'air de l'interroger du regard et celle-ci hocha la tête discrètement.

_ Je vois, Naruto, Sakura, nous avons devons nous les trois membres les plus puissant de L'akatsuki après leur chef... Sasuke Uchiwa, Itachi Uchiwa et enfin Aya...Aya Namikaze-Uzumaki... commença Kakashi.  
_ Attendez, vous venez de dire Namikaze-Uzumaki ! Pourquoi elle porte le nom Uzumaki comme moi !  
_ Eh bien...  
_ Oh ! je vois, MON très Cher PETIT-FRERE n'est pas au courant de la vérité sur notre famille, n'est-ce pas Kakashi-san ! le coupa Aya.  
_ QUOI !!! Elle est MA SOEUR !!  
_ Exactement Naruto, je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais le conseil voulait qu'on garde le secret... lui répondit Kakashi en baissant la tête

Naruto commença à dévisager Aya, alors que celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Elle lança un regard à Sasuke, puis à Itachi et ils se sourirent. Ils allaient passer à l'action.

_ Katon ! G'Ouryuuka no Jutsu ! s'écrièrent les deux frères Uchiwa  
_ Fuuton !Zankuukyokuha ! Cria Aya.

Les deux Uchiwa soufflèrent une grosse boule de feu, qui doubla en ampleur grâce au coup de vent puissant de la technique de Aya. Kakashi fut surpris de voir un tel travail d'équipe entre ces trois là. Aya se lança au combat au corps à corps avec le ninja Copieur, tandis que Sasuke composa plusieurs mudra pour effectuer une autre technique Katon, cette fois-ci en visant Naruto, et Sakura essayait en vin de tenir tête face au génie du clan Uchiwa. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto et Sakura tombèrent inconscient tandis que Aya stoppa tout ses gestes pour aller assommer la mère de Sakura. Aya se retourna vers Kakashi en lui lançant un sourire d'excuse.

_ On était obligé de vous attaquez Kakashi-sensei, il se trouve que L'Akatsuki nous avez envoyé vous suivre à Yuki-no-kuni. commença Sasuke.  
_ Donc on est encore désolé pour se dérangement et les dégâts ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je soignerai Sakura et Naruto avant de partir. Termina Aya  
_Bien, sinon qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans l'Akatsuki?  
_ Eh bien, ils risquent de prévoir une attaque sur Konoha dans peu de temps, tenez vous sur vos gardes ! Lui conseilla Itachi, Bon Aya, Sasuke on y va?  
_ Oui, attend deux minutes, je dois juste finir les derniers soins sur Naruto.  
_ Bien.

Dès qu'Aya eut fini les soins sur Naruto, ils saluèrent Kakashi et reprirent leur route vers Ame-No-Kuni, leur lieu de repère pour l'Akatsuki, tandis que kakashi attendait patiemment que ses trois compagnon de route reprennent leurs esprits.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Explication de la part de la Godaime...**

Après le combat contre les trois nukenins, Kakashi attendit que Naruto et Sakura reprennent connaissance ainsi que la mère de cette dernière.

Sakura et sa mère reprirent connaissance en premier.

_Ah ma tête ! Que c'est-il passé?? Demanda la fleur.  
_ Eh bien Itachi Uchiwa t'as assommé.  
_Et où sont-ils partis?  
_ Je ne sais pas Sakura... Essaie de réveiller Naruto s'il te plait...  
_ D'accord. Acquiesça la rose.

La jeune femme se déplaça à côté de Naruto et tenta de le réveiller pendant que Mme Haruno discutait avec Kakashi. Quand Naruto reprit connaissance, il ne brailla pas comme à son habitude. Au contraire il avait un regard triste et perdu, et ne disait rien. Sakura le regarda surprise, puis se retourna vers Kakashi voulant lui poser quelques questions, mais ce dernier la stoppa du regard. Ils reprirent leur route en direction de Konoha sans aucun mot, dans un lourd silence pesant, ce qui était étonnant pour la team 7. Ils arrivèrent dans la soirée, et une fois les portes du village franchi, Naruto fit un petit signe de tête à Kakashi avant de s'enfuir en courant, tandis que Sakura le regardait partir avec un sentiment d'inquiétude. Elle parti chez-elle accompagnée de sa mère. Kakashi, quant à lui se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Tsunade pour lui faire son rapport de mission. Une fois rendu là-bas il remarqua Shizune entrain d'attendre devant la porte du bureau, l'air très inquiète.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shizune-san? demanda le ninja copieur.  
_Eh bien, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé durant cette mission, mais Naruto est arrivé dans le bureau de Tsunade à la fois furieux et perdu.  
_Oh je vois.. Bon je vais rentrer dans le bureau, car j'ai certaines explications que la Gondaime ne connaît pas...  
_ Bonne chance Kakashi-san !

Kakashi pénétra dans le bureau et vit le blond, mains posées sur la table, fixant Tsunade d'un regard pénétrant et cette dernière tête baissée. Kakashi s'avança de façon à ce qu'ils remarquent sa présence. Lorsque la légendaire le remarqua, elle lui adressa un petit sourire et lui fit signe de venir à côté d'elle.

_ Je t'attendais Kakashi.  
_ Je me doutais que vous ne lui aurez rien dit tant que je n'aurais pas été là...  
_ BON MAINTENANT QUE KAKASHI EST LA J'AIMERAIS AVOIR DES EXPLICATIONS SI CE N'EST PAS TROP DEMANDÉ!!!! cria Naruto à bout.  
_ Tout d'abord, je suis désolée Naruto de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais je voulais te protéger. Commença doucement l'Hokage.  
_MAIS ME PROTÉGER DE QUOI??? !!  
_Je savais que t'allais réagir comme cela, mais je pensais que si je disais que t'avais une sœur, et que cette dernière est une ninja déserteuse de rang S, membre de l'Akatsuki, t'aurais blessé. De plus j'ai fait en sorte que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas; car tu sais que certains villageois ont encore du mal à t'accepter à ta juste valeur comme nous...Continua la blonde.  
_Oui...mais j'aurais aimé le savoir...Savoir qu'il me reste encore de la famille en vie...Quelqu'un qui pourrait me révéler l'identité de mes parents !!!! dit Naruto tristement.  
_je suis désolée Naruto...Mais je pense que Kakashi pourrait répondre à tes attentes...Après tout il connaissait bien ton père !  
_ C'est vrai Kakashi-sensei? Demanda le blond.  
_Oui c'est vrai ... Si je ne t'ai rien révélé c'est parce qu'on avait prêté serment au conseil de Konoha.... Il faut que tu saches que ton père était la personne la plus admirable que je connaissais. Tout le monde l'admirait et l'admire toujours d'ailleurs. Je l'ai toujours admiré, il faut dire qu'il était mon sensei, et il m'a appris plusieurs techniques, mais aussi le sens de l'honneur ! Il était aussi l'élève de Jiraya-sama que t'aime appeler Ero-sennin. Ton père s'appelait Minato Namikaze... Quant à ta mère, c'était un vrai phénomène de foire ! Je crois que tu tiens beaucoup d'elle au niveau caractère ! Je n'avais jamais vu une femme comme elle. Mais faut avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Elle s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki, un clan très respecté au pays Des Tourbillons. Je crois qu'il existe encore des membres de ta famille encore en vie là-bas...Mais je crois qu'ils savent pas que tu es toujours en vie...  
_ Non, ils ne le savent pas, car sinon ils auraient tout fait pour récupérer Naruto, mais les membres du conseil ont caché la vérité sous l'influence de Danzo...  
_Encore celui-là ! commença à s'énerver Naruto.  
_Calme toi Naruto ! Fit Kakashi. Tiens regarde cette photo, c'est une photo prise par Jiraya, lorsque ta mère était encore enceinte de toi. Et là c'est ton père... lui indiqua Kakashi.  
_ Mais .....c'est.... Commença à dire Naruto, le souffle coupé par la surprise.  
_ Oui Naruto, ton père Minato Namikaze était le Yondaime Hokage !  
_ Je ...J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir ! Fit Naruto en tendant la photo à Kakashi et en commençant à partir.  
_ Garde la, c'est la tienne maintenant.  
_Merci Sensei, souffla le blond.

Ce dernier parti en courant du bureau de l'hokage. Il courut à en perdre haleine. Il commençait à pleuvoir, mais Naruto n'y faisait pas attention. Il continuait de courir et s'arrêta devant l'académie. Il s'assit sur la balançoire où il avait l'habitude de s'assoir, et regarda le ciel. On ne pouvait pas voir ses larmes à cause de la pluie.

[ Point de vue Naruto]

POurquoi? Pourquoi j'apprends la vérité sur ma famille que maintenant? POurquoi les villageois et les autres ninjas de Konoha me haïssent-ils alors que je suis le fils du héros qu'ils vénèrent? Pourquoi mon père a-t-il scellé le démon renard à neuf queues en moi? Mais surtout, ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi ma soeur, Aya, a-t-elle rejoint cette organisation qui veut ma peau? Tellement de pourquoi sans réponse... N'ai-je pas assez souffert durant ma vie???

[ POint de vue omniscient]

Naruto continuait de pleurer sans que cela se voit grâce à la pluie, puis soudain il senti une ombre derrière lui. Il se retourna et lui fit un triste sourire. Cette personne qui venait d'arriver eu mal au coeur de voir Naruto, son Baka blond qui rigolait tout le temps, pleurer. Elle s'avança afin de serrer Naruto dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne refusa pas cette étreinte. Puis après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent.

_Merci...Merci Sakura-chan.  
_ De rien Naruto-kun. lui répondit la rose en souriant tendrement.  
_Mais comment as-tu su que je serais là? Questionna Naruto.  
_ Eh bien....

| Retour en arrière, Point de vue Sakura |

Naruto vient de partir sans rien dire. Kakashi-sensei le regarde, puis se tourne vers moi et disparut après m'avoir fait un dernier signe de la main. Naruto avait tellement l'air perdu, mais cela est tout à fait compréhensif. Il croyait ne plus avoir de famille, et voilà qu' Itachi Uchiwa, Sasuke et Aya apparaissent devant lui avec leur tenu d'Akatsuki et qu'il découvre qu' Aya est sa grande soeur. Ma mère et moi venons d'arriver à la maison. Ma mère remarque bien que je n'ai pas l'air dans mon état normal...

_Sakura, vas le retrouver. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui et puis je pense qu'il a besoin de toi en ce moment. Me fit ma mère en souriant.  
_Je... D'accord. merci Maman ! Je reviendrais dès qu'il ira mieux !

Je souris une dernière fois à ma mère et je cours en direction de l'appartement de Naruto. Je frappe plusieurs fois à la porte mais personne ne répond. De plus je ne sens pas la présence de Naruto-kun à l'intérieur. Alors je me remets à courir dans tout le village de Konoha pour le retrouver. En arrivant près de l'académie je finis par apercevoir une touffe blonde qui ne m'ai pas inconnus assis sur la balançoire. C'était là où il s'asseyait tout le temps avant. Je m'approche doucement de lui. On dirait qu'il a senti ma présence car il se tourne vers moi et ce que je vis me fit mal au cœur. Qui a put faire pleurer mon ange? Oui, mon ange, car depuis que Naruto est revenu de son entraînement avec Jiraya il y a de cela deux ans, j'ai commencé à comprendre mes sentiments envers lui. Oui j'aime ce Baka blond qui m'a jamais abandonné, qui m'a toujours réconforté et qui était là pour moi, dans les coups durs. Alors maintenant c'est-à-moi d'être là pour lui, de le réconforté comme il l'a toujours fait avec moi.

| fin du retour en arrière, Point de vue Omniscient |

Sakura termina son récit, et Naruto la remercia du regard. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Sakura essayait de changer les idées de Naruto et elle y arriva. La pluie venait de cesser de tomber. Le blond remercia intérieurement que la rose ne lui pose pas de question sur la raison de son état. Et sans qu'ils s'en rendirent comptes, ils étaient devant la maison de Sakura. Naruto allait repartir mais la fleur l'empêcha en lui retenant le bras.

_ Naruto, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu caches toujours tout derrière tes sourires. Viens, dors à la maison ce soir. Tu as toujours était là pour moi quand je n'en pouvais plus, quand je n'étais pas bien ! Alors à mon d'être là pour toi !  
_Je...Mais et ta mère Sakura-chan? Lui demanda le blond touché par ce que venait de dire sa coéquipière.  
_ Tu sais bien que ma mère t'apprécie maintenant ! Elle t'avait mal jugé, ou plutôt jugé Kyuubi. S'il te plait Naruto, accepte ! Cela me fait très mal de te voir dans cet état ! Le supplia Sakura

Le blond finit par accepter sous le regard suppliant de la rose. Il lui sourit d'un sourire sincère et la rose le lui rendit, puis finirent par entrer dans la demeure des Haruno. Ils sentirent une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci et virent Madame Haruno mettre le couvert pour trois personnes. Elle, Sakura et Naruto était la troisième personne. Après tout le père de Sakura était mort l'année dernière lors d'une mission de rang S.

_ Je vous attendais. Je savais que Sakura allait te proposer de venir dormir à la maison, alors j'ai fais à manger. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu chez nous Naruto. L'accueillit la mère de Sakura.  
_merci, Merci Beaucoup Madame Haruno.

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent tranquillement. Après cela, Sakura et Naruto montèrent après avoir aidé a débarrasser. Sakura guida son invité dans la chambre d'ami et lui montra où se trouvait les toilettes et la salle de bain. Alors que la fleur allait repartit, Naruto lui retint doucement le bras.

_Attends Sakura-chan !  
_Oui Naruto-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
_ Je...Je suis assez surpris... Étant donné que tu es de nature curieuse que tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça tout à l'heure...  
_Eh bien, j'ai essayé de contenir ma curiosité par respect envers toi. De toute façon tu me l'aurais dit un jour ou l'autre. Donc je n'ai pas voulut remuer le couteau dans la plaie et t'embarrasser. Lui avoua-t-elle.  
_Merci Sakura-chan.

Naruto et elle entrèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier pour la nuit, et il lui révéla pourquoi il était comme ça. De la surprise, de l'étonnement mais aussi de la joie put se lire sur le visage de Sakura au fur et à mesure des révélations de Naruto.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris... Tsunade-sensei et Kakashi-sensei t'ont révélé l'identité de tes parents... Et que ton père serait LE YONDAIME HOKAGE !!!  
_ J'en attendais pas moins de la fille la plus intelligente ! fit sarcastiquement Naruto  
_Oh c'est bon hein !? J'ai le droit d'être surprise !  
_ Je rigole Sakura-chan. Sinon tiens regarde cette photo. Kakashi-sensei m'a dit que Ero-sennin l'avait prise quand ma mère était encore enceinte de moi.

Naruto sortit la photo de sa poche et la montra à Sakura. Cette dernière contempla la photo avec un sourire attendrit . Elle regarda la photo, puis Naruto et recommença cela une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce que Naruto la stoppe.

_Quoi? demanda agacé le blond.  
_ C'est juste que j'aurais du m'en doutait depuis le début que tu es le fils du Yondaime, car tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux, a part les moustaches ! lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
_ AH ! Oui c'est vrai, mais d'après Baa-chan je tiendrais de ma mère niveau caractère. Répondit en souriant Naruto. Le premier depuis sa rencontre avec Aya.

* * *

Ohayo Mina !! Gomen pour l'ancien chapitre 6, mais je viens de remarqué que tous les accents avaient été effacé, donc je l'ai modifier ^^

Sayonara , Matta ne !


End file.
